


Fruits basket one-shots

by MoodySelfs



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySelfs/pseuds/MoodySelfs
Summary: A collection of fruits basket/fruits basket another themed one-shot chapters starring all the characters, their dynamics and inner thoughts and of course all the relationships, platonic and non.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru/Nakao Komaki, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Fruits basket one-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki wakes up from a nightmare he didn't have in a long time, however he doesn't take it as he usually did, which makes him realize how much things and he changed.

It has passed a long time ever since Yuki last had any pitch black themed nightmares, whenever he had them it was pretty much always the same situation, he always found himself back in that familiar dark room, curled up in a corner, head between his knees met with Akito's descouraging words, every time he woke up he still felt somewhat numb and his head felt slightly light, but he wasn't as affected anymore, because all it took for the shadows to retire now was open his eyes and instantly be hit with the present reality of who and where he was now, he was no longer a weak lonely kid hiding at Shigure's house while pretending to be free

he shifted his stare from the ceiling to the sleeping young woman who laid on the other side of the bed, ever since she entered his life every day was filled with serenity, happiness and a comforting feeling of peace that didn't even feel real, sometimes he was scared to wake up and find out it was all a dream he was having while falling asleep back in that corner

he was quick to brush those thoughts aside when he shifted to take a closer look at his wife and caress her slumbering face, she really was gorgeous he thought, he wondered how a girl like her wasn't as popular as him back in highschool, it was most likely due to her closed and unreadable self that kept everyone on a distance mayhaps, he felt somehow thankful that it had been like that, thankful that he got to be her savior before anyone else could be, he felt awfully selfish at the thought of being grateful for her past misery, but he couldn't help it, she was meant to meet him just like he was meant to meet her, he loved to think they were soulmates, that all the pain they went through was just a path with each other as a reward

at first he wanted to get up and try to make an attempt to prepare some breakfast for the both of them (possibly without burning the house down and/or get them hospitalized for food poisoning) but then he took a look at the window, it was still pretty dark outside due to the weather not being the best, so taking into account the fact that neither of them had to be anywhere anytime soon and Mutsuki was sleeping over at Hajime's place and wouldn't have to go pick him up till noon he ultimately decided against it, laying back down on his pillow and drifted back to sleep

this time he dreamt of Machi and Mutsuki playing in the snow, the bright whiteness of it completely eating up the pitch black of his previous nightmare, putting a smile on his now slumbering face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Well this is my 1st attempt at making one-shots, as you can see in fact this one was quite short, but stay tuned for more featuring all the characters :) I decided to give it a try because I thought Fruits Basket is very underrated and it needs more content and since I have quite many ideas ( that i hope I will manage to put into words properly XD ) to write about, hope you enjoy <3


End file.
